dieseldorky16fandomcom-20200215-history
Department of Romantic Relationships
The Department of Romantic Relationships is a section of the Ministry of Magic that keeps hold of all the relationship databases regarding underage (witches and wizards under 21) ones. Most of its operations are intended to protect those (especially females) from Death Eater prey. History The Department of Romantic Relationships is formed some point between late 2014 and early 2015 by Christopher Lewis under such orders by then-Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt. The main cause is when Death Eaters would abduct underage females as young as the age of four from their home and seduced to join that feeders as part of the pureblood supremacy program. While innocent females (especially muggle-borns and half-bloods) are abducted from their home, they are abused by their effective tatics done by their captors: tricked, manipulated raped or even threatened. This Department is also responsible for the new educational decrees and laws that came out with such restrictions in place (for example: Decree for the Unreasonable Restriction of Underage Relationships) and prohibition of the breakup curse. This department is also noted by the Wizarding Community for passing anti-death-eaters bond (relationship) laws to increase further protection of mankind, including muggles. When the USDA Office was attacked by Death Eaters on October 19th, 2015, the office is moved to its permanent location at the British Ministry of Magic, where it now stands in the Department of Mysteries, where it can be found in the Hall of Prophecies. McGonagall's Leadership At the end of the semester of Christopher's second year, he elected Headmistress Minerva McGonagall to take a part-time job as Head of Department of Romantic Relationships, but her regime lasted two months until Cornelius Fudge, ex-Minister for Magic is elected as head. Cornelius Fudge's Leadership Several things happened during Cornelius Fudge's Leadership in office. Corrupt Leadership Cornelius Fudge believed in monogamy, where one should have one partner and not have two partners at the same time, so he passed these ridiculous laws, limiting the number of "dates" you can have at the same time to one, whereas earlier Christopher set it up to two. In addition to these limitations, he also passed anti-polygamy laws because of his belief of making fairness for all people in the wizarding world, and even overridden some exempt notices signed by the Minister for Magic. For the next two years, Cornelius Fudge became more corrupt, although he is acting responsibly on keeping accurate records, his power seems to be not good, and keeps adding more restrictions and sanctions. Infiltration and Death of Fudge In early October of 2018, the Ministry of Magic started to realize the corruption of Fudge in office. When Harry Potter, head of Auror Office looked at Fudge's records, he realized that he was minister for magic during the early 1990s, and is also responsible for the denial of Tom Riddle's return to power. Harry then alerted Kingsley Shacklebolt, then-Minister for Magic and rounded up the Order of the Phoenix to plot an assassination of Fudge. Despite Katherine Green is elected, Fudge would refuse to change the laws he has made during his regime, which led to Potter organizing a plan to overthrow Fudge. He organized Christopher Lewis and several other Hogwarts Students to infiltrate the Department of Mysteries. When they arrived, Fudge already armed the room with Dementors, and several students casted the Patronus Charm to scare them away. During the infiltration, Christopher went in and interrogated Fudge for his corrupt actions against the Wizarding World, who is then tortured then killed by the Killing Curse. He then became Head of Department again for the next week and then finally taken over by Katherine Green. Katherine Green's Leadership Katherine Green erased the laws created by Cornelius Fudge, removed the restrictions and added more security to the soon-to-be dating relationships, such as proof of loyalty, and other background checks. Divisions Main Divisions Hall of Records Behind the Scenes * This department is one of the Ministry of Magic's departments that don't exist in any of the books, films and video games, therefore, it's considered non-canon. Appearances * Hogwarts Map: Ultimate Project (Upcoming Release 2.0) Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Ministry of Magic Facilities